Secrets
by strawberrydrop25
Summary: After Fionna's parents die she is left in a wreck, with only her aunt and Cake, to help her through. But what happens when the Abadeer brothers come to town, they are both opposite twins one, sweet and kind, the other sour and bitter.But the thing they both have in common. They love Fionna. The question is, who does she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY !**

"Mum, DAD... NOOOOOOO"

"Agh" I woke up with a scream.

"Fionna?" My aunt called.

"Em come in" I sighed holding my hand to my forehead, feeling the patches of sweat in my hair.

She walked in and sat at the end of my bed and took my other hand in hers.

"Was it the dream sweetie"

"Simone, it haunts me every minute of every day, the image of... of the demon tearing- *cries*" I suddenly burst out crying. I felt Simone's cold hands wrapping around me, her sliver hair draping over me, cooling me down.

"Sweetie, remember demons do not exist, it was just so traumatic for you, you weren't thinking strait" she pulled away from me piercing me with her soothing baby blue eyes.

"He is locked up now sweetie, soon he is being sent to death row" I shivered at the thought of that place.

"Anyway, off that subject" she said pulling a wonky smile. She got up and walked to the door.

"Get ready, I know I am" she squeaked pointing at her short blue skin tight dress. After my parents death my aunt (who is desperate for a man) has now became my legal guardian. The only people I have now are Simone, Cake and Gumball, who are my BFF's.

I looked in the mirror and looked at my knotty hair. After lots of tugging and screaming it was all wavy and golden.

So I flung on my blue hoodie and blue shorts. Then I shoved on my beanie (the one with the cute bunny ears).

"HONK"

"SIMONE CAKE'S HERE, THAT'S ME OFF. I'M TAKING A BREAKFAST BAR WITH ME" I wasn't actually, I wasn't hungry.

"OK SWEETIE HAVE A FUN FIRST DAY BACK" she yelled from up the stairs. So I shot out the door and jumped into Cake's open convertable not bothering to open the door.

"Wow Fi, careful with the car" she huffed flinging her coffee hair over one shoulder.

"Ooh my god! What up with the hat?" She squeaked ripping it off my head.

"I like it" I smiled pulling it back on my noggen.

"It's... interesting" she giggled under her breath.

"Shut up Cake it was my mums"

"No need to be nippy"

I sighed and looked in the other direction as she started to drive towards the school.

"Look Fi I'm sorry, I know you are a bit, well allot upset about... just you know, but don't let it get you down chika, your a cheerleader for god sakes" she joked

"I quit" I said proudly turning towards her.

"WHAT! Oh no you aren't, girl you are the leader of the cheerleaders, you can't do that" she cried. She slowed down as we entered the school car park.

"Cake I have changed"

"*sigh* I know Fi, and I'm here for you"

"Thanks Cake" I smiled getting out of the car. She walked beside me and linked her arm with mine.

"Today is going to be kick ass" she smiled.

We strutted up to our lockers (which were side by side) and grabbed our Bio stuff.

"FIONNA" a bubbly voice called. Suddenly I felt arms come from behind me and squish me. I turned round to see a big cheesy smile.

"Bubblegum" I laughed.

"Fionna" she gave me a hug from the front.

"Gumball told me everything are you ok?"

"I'm fine... thanks" I lied

"Perfect!" she grinned then skipped away. I turned back to Cake.

"Don't ask" I laughed.

"Sweet baby jesus who is that"

I turned round to see a boy with raven hair and skin tight jeans strutting down the hall way soaking in the other girls swoons.

"He has a paste face" I sighed turning back to my locker.

"Fi... Fi" she whispered out a scream.

"He is coming over" suddenly I heard a loud bang as a pasty hand smashed into the locker next to me.

"Hey babe" he smirked. I ignored him

"Em... hey babe" he said again, but with an annoyed tone in his voice. I ignored him again.

"HEY BABE!" Suddenly the hole hallway was quiet, everyone staring at us. I slowly turned cocked my head round and looked at his raging face that quickly turned smooth and chill again.

"Don't call me babe" I said loud and proud.

"Yo girl your ma bitch of course I can" he grinned jabbing me on the shoulder.

"Yo I'm not your bitch" I said turning my full body towards him.

"Do you know who I am?"

"The new self obsessed emo guy" I grumbled pushing my face up to his spitting on him. Suddenly he pulled me into a kiss. Instantly my lady instincts kicked in and I kicked him in his man hood.

"AGHHH" he screamed holding his 'area'

"Hows that for a bitch" I smirked walking past him leaving everyone staring in shock.

**yes Simone A.K.A ice queen isn't evil xxxx did you like it I know it was short but it's just a taster xxx **


	2. Authors Note

**:Authors Note**

**sorry it will be another we while until I post chapter 2. I had practically finished it and then I accidentally pressed a button and it all disappeared. And I bet you guys no what that feels like, it's so annoying. Sorry guys for my stupid mistake, but it should't be to long till chapter 2 x**

**-strawberrydrop25 **


	3. Chapter 2

**here's the next chapter! I finally re- wrote it xx hope you guys enjoy!**

"That please" I said holding out my plate.

"Here you go deary" she smiled slapping a blob onto my plate.

"Thanks" I forced a smile. I ran quickly up to my lunch table to get a seat with Cake and the others, but when I got there...

"Hehem!" I butted into his flirtations with my friends. They were all smiling and giggling and blushing until I _intruded._

"oh come to say your sorry?" He smirked.

"No I have come for my seat" I sighed slamming a hand in my hip.

"What seat?" He smiled as the other girls tried to keep in there laugh.

"Cake?" I stared at her for a way around this "situation"

"I'll come sit with you then" she said getting up.

"NO!" Marshall demanded grabbing Cake's wrist and giving her the death stare, she slowly sat back down.

"Ugh, I'm leaving"

"You can sit on me knee?" He said slyly patting his knee. I just stared as him then punched him in the funny bone on his knee and walked away.

I walked home slowly in the rain, it was already really dark because it was winter. I walked praying that it would turn to snow.

My house was really far away and I had dodged Cake because I just didn't feel like talking to her.

Suddenly I felt a presance behind me. I felt shivers go down my spine. I flashed my head round quickly to get a glimpse, ugh to quick. I turned my head round a bit slower to see to large figures, trying to match my pace. I picked up my speed but I could hear their foot steps speeding up too. Finally I came to an empty car park, with Asda in view. I was safe. That feeling suddenly faded when I saw four other guys come from the other side of the car park.

"Stay- stay back" I cried readying myself in a battle position.

"Well what's a pritty blonde like you wondering about at nigh?" One man with a shaggy beard cooed.

"Yeah, I bet she was looking for a bit of fun" another said.

"No, I just want to go home" I whined. They slowly started walking up to me.

"C'mon sugar"

"Yeah baby"

"Lets get it blondy"

Suddenly I felt a hand grip my wrist.

"NO, NO PLEASE NO!" I screamed as I was dragged around the corner very, very quickly. I was shoved harshly against the wall as the persons hand covered my mouth.

"Shhhhh" suddenly I saw the 6 men run off in the wrong direction. Slowly he took his hand off my mouth. I had my eyes scrunched tight waiting for the worst.

But nothing happened. Slowly I opened my eyes to meat with a pair of blue ones. His beautiful face was framed with short shaggy blonde hair.

"It's ok" he smiled warmly, his royal blue eyes shining. I nodded my head quickly.

"Are you ok, did they hurt you?" He said scanning me.

"I- I'm ok... you look oddly familiar" I questioned as he held my hand and dragged me along the pavement to a car.

"Do you want a ride home?" He motioned his hand to the car.

"Em..." I looked at him unsure of my answer, this could be trap for all I know.

"You can trust me"

"Ok" I smiled walking to the other side of the car getting in. He started up the engine.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh em, tree house road" he nodded and started to drive.

"I recognise you, do I know you, what's your name?"

"So many questions" he laughed.

"My name is Finn, Finn Abadeer"

"Oh"

"What do you mean 'oh' "

"I know your lovely... brother"

"Oh Marshall, what a pot of joy" he chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"He's one with the ladies"

"Aren't you?" I turned to him blushing. Suddenly I felt the car stop, I looked out of my window, we're already here. I turned round to see him blushing staring at me.

"Thank you" I smiled getting out of the car. I walked up to the door not looking back.

Finn was like the opposite. Marshall wore red clothing and Finn wore the exact same but blue. Marshall had dark short shaggy hair, and Finn had blonde. They looked so alike but are so different. It creeps me out.

Do you believe in first sight?

**yip I brought Finn in. Is Fionna still going to fall for Marshall?, review and see. Thanks guys.**

**-strawberrydrop25**


	4. Authors Note 2

**Secrets Note 2**

**Guys help me I'm stuck for ideas, I'm not sure what direction I should go. I need IDEAS! It would really help. Thanks guys.**

**-strawberrydrop25**


	5. Chapter 3

**hey guys I'm back, thanks for all the help, it really got the thought processor working. I think Ill make the pairs change a bit because she is a very confusing. Thanks again guys xx enjoy!**

I quickly jogged to school knowing I only had a few minutes till class. Today I was wearing different clothes than usual I was wearing a rock-T a dark blue hoody and light blue jeans with black converse that went up to my knees. I was still scared of walking by myself because of those guys, but maybe I will see him again. Suddenly I heard an engine.

"FI, LETS TALK" she shouted from her car.

"Why shouldn't you be making out with Marshall"

"FI GET IN THE BLOODY CAR!" I ran to the car at her sudden out burst and jumped in. She started to drive again.

"Fi Marshall is wako, when you told me to come he like gave me a really creepy death stare that made me sit back down like strait away, I like felt compelled to sit down" she babbled.

"It's ok Cake"

"Fi please belie- wait what? You actually believe that weird story, I didn't even believe myself"

"I met his twin brother"

"What? He has a twin?"

"Yeah"

"Dick number 2" she sighed.

"No Cake, he is like him but like the opposite. He looks exactly like him but he wears blue not read and he had blonde hair not black, he is super sexy and he is super nice"

"He sounds perfect, he is mine"

"Yeah right I saw him first" I laughed as the car stopped. We both got out started walking.

"Shoot we really late"

"Fi it's only 8:40"

"My watch must be out of wack" I grumbled poking it. I went up to my locker and grabbed a galaxy bar from it. Cake looked at me with a pouty face.

"Fine" I gave into her cute face, handing her a bit of chocolate.

"Hey Fionna" I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned round to see just the person I was looking for.

"GUMBALL YOUR BACK!" I screamed squeezing him.

"I missed you"

"Same" I looked up at him smiling. He tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Are you ok" he said softly.

"Yeah... I'm fine" he let go of me slowly.

"Hey you coming Gumball" A guy called.

"Yeah 2 ticks, sorry Fi gotta go I'll see you later?" He asked. I just nodded, he gave me one last hug and skipped off. I took the last bit of chocolate and shoved the wrapper in the bin. Suddenly I felt another tap on my shoulder.

"Hi em I never caught your name yesterday"

"Oh em its F-F- Fionna"

"Cool, can I call you Fio?"

"Wha- em oh sure" I stuttered again. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Well I'll see you later Fio"

"O- ok bye Finn" I blushed.

"Wow girl you totally like him"

"What pfft"

"Don't deny it girl anyway we can talk later, bye!"

"Bye Cake" I said strutting off to class. I walked into the room and slumped myself down on the seat. I felt something hit the back off my head. I looked down at the ground and picked up the piece of paper and read it.

_hey babe, you me prom all you have to do is..._

I stopped reading because it was getting weird. I turned round too see Flame looking smug with LSP and BMO's brother CMO hanging over him. He winked at me and they all sniggered.

This is what I have to put up with every day, boys giving me dirty looks chatting me up, it really is pathetic even teachers it is really messed up. But Finn he was different he was nice and-

"Fionna, the answer?"

"Oh em CO2"

"Yes that's right" she said confused. I was confused too that was a guess. Suddenly the bell rang I was excited.

Because I know that I'm going to see him again.

**Thanks for reading guys, I know it's short and lame but I was really busy. Sorry guys. Hope you enjoyed it though.**

**-strawberrydrop25**


	6. Chapter 4

"No please no!" I whimpered as it tried to slash at me again. I had my face covered with a fancy dress mask because I had just went to a party, to luckly he didn't see my face, so he couldn't possibly come back for me. It just grumbled with blood dripping off it asit walked towards me. Suddenly I heard sirens and it vanished...

* * *

The memories flashed through my head as I walked along the corridor to meat Cake.

"FIONNA GUESS WHAT" she screamed holding out a letter.

"what is it?" I opened the letter.

"It's the maskarade ball" she squeaked.

"Oh yeah the one right before prom"

"Fi it's next week, we have to go shopping this weekend"

"I already have the stuff from the maskarade ball from that summer disco I went to"

"Oh yeah... are you sure you wanna wear that?"

"I'll be fine" I smiled as we walked over to a bench outside and slumped down.

"Have you seen Finn anywhere?"

"You like him Fi"

"No I like him as a friend"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, oh great"

"What? Oh..."

"Helloooooo ladies" he smirked waltzing up to us.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, nothing just your hand to the ball" he grinned holding out his hand.

"Nah"

"...b-but every girl wants to go with me" he whined.

"Well for your information I'm not every girl" I sighed.

"Fionna" he called.

"Hey!" I shot up jogging over to him.

"How are you?"

"Good" I cheered

"You seem very happy" he grinned. Suddenly I felt a hand spin me round.

"Wow really this is the best you can do" he said to me walking over beside Finn. God they really looked alike and they both had the same identical red birth marks on their necks.

"Better than your sorry ass"

"Bitch you better start being nice to me or I'll get you"

"Wow Marshall back off" Finn hissed pushing Marshall back.

"Oh so now your her hero" he smirked.

"I'm out" he huffed and marched away.

'God I hate him' I thought.

"Me to" he sighed. Did he hear that? I probably said it out loud.

"Hey Fi are you going to introduce me?"

"Oh yeah Cake, Finn, Finn Cake"

"Well hello there" she smirked shaking his hand.

"Hello Cake" he smirked back playing along.

"Well aren't you lovely" we all jumped suddenly when the bell rang.

"Well bye Finn" I said linking onto Cake dragging her to the next class.

"Oh Fi we are meant to be starting a new musical this week in drama"

"I know I can't wait" I squeaked sitting down on my chair.

"Right chop chop everyone sit sit" the teacher clapped. Then two strangers caught my eye. Marshall and Finn.

Well this was going to be fun.

**you guys need to give me ideas about what the musical should be, and give reasons. Thanks for reading guys xxxxx**

**-strawberrydrop25**


	7. Chapter 5

"Romeo and Juliet"

"YEAH" everyone cheered.

"But Mrs isn't it meant to be singing not rhyming" LSP moaned.

"Well it's a modern version" she said handing out the audition packs.

"So it's like singing instead of rhyming" BMO questioned.

"Yes Brogan" she teacher sighed walked back to the front of the class.

"BMO" BMO corrected.

"Now kids, you probably all know the songs so we can start the auditions" she looked at her watch.

"We only have time for one so lets do... Juliet" she grinned.

"Who wants to go first"

"FIONNA!" Cake coughed.

"Come on up then girly"

"I hate you Cake" I hissed at her.

I flicked through the pack to find Juliet. _'Love Story by Taylor Swift"_

I took a deep breath and started singing.

"**We were both young when I first saw you.**

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts:**

**I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.**

**See you make your way through the crowd**

**And say, "Hello,"**

**Little did I know...**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,**

**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you, "Please don't go"**

**And I said...**

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**

**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,**

**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.**

**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.**

**Oh, oh.**

**'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,**

**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."**

**But you were everything to me,**

**I was begging you, "Please don't go."**

**And I said...**

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**

**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.**

**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."**

**Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.**

**This love is difficult but it's real.**

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.**

**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."**

**Oh, oh.**

**I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around.**

**My faith in you was fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town.**

**And I said...**

**"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come.**

**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."**

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...**

**"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.**

**I love you, and that's all I really know.**

**I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.**

Everyone stood up and clapped loudly, and with that the bell rang.

**I know it's short but just bare with me. Love you guys xxxxxxxxxx**

**-strawberrydrop25**


	8. Chapter 6

"Fi why are you so good at singing?" Cake asked as we walked to our next class.

"Oh shush Cake" I blushed.

"Yo Fi liking the voice" Marshall came up smirking.

"And the T, Fall Out Boy are good" he grinned staring at my shirt.

"I know, aren't they" I said giggling. Cake gave me a sharp look.

"*cough* thank you for your kindness Marshall" I said remembering who he was.

"What ya got next?" he asked

"English" I answered.

"Me to" he smiled

"Oh bye Cake" I waved as she walked into her class.

"Well then I think you should start speaking properly" I said covering my smile.

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Well hemhem" I said preparing my voice.

"Yo Fi liking the voice" I said trying to sound like Marshall as best I could.

"Hahahahaha" he laughed.

"... that sounds nothing like me" he grinned, I shoved him lightly on the chest.

Wow he has a toned chest. I thought. Marshall sniggered a bit.

"What?"

"Oh nothing" suddenly Marshall tripped over and his hand slit off the side of a dodgy locker. Blood came rushing out. Oh god... blood, I instantly started to feel queezy.

"M-Marshall" I said picking him up.

"L-lets get you to th- the nurse" I quickly looked away from his hand and dragged him to the GA's.

"Fi it's fine"

"Just sit here I-I'm going to get a nurse". I came rushing back to Marshall with a nurse.

"That is a lot of blood" the nurse exclaimed. She quickly grabbed a cloth and started to clean his... wound?

"There is no cut" the nurse said turning to me.

"I hit my hand and landed on a tray full of tomato sauce pockets, you never gave me a chance to explain" he said.

"Oh" I said feeling a bit stupid.

"Well boy, go to the bathroom and clean up" the nurse said softly. Marshall stood up and dragged me with him.

"Marshall I never saw any tomato sauce packets" he turned round quickly facing inches away from my face.

"IT WAS TOMATO SAUCE Ok... Fi just go back to class" he growled at me. I strutted away quickly at his sudden out burst. Man there is something weird going on here.

**The day before the masquerade**.

"oh Fi the dance is tomorrow" Cake squeaked.

"Did you get your dress at the weekend?"

"Yup I went with BMO"

"Cool, who you going with" I asked

"Lawrence" she giggled.

"... cool" I sighed.

"We'll find you someone babe" she giggled putting her arm around me.

Ever since that day Marshall slipped at hit the locker, I haven't seen him or Finn, something is seriously going on here and I'm determined to know what it is.

"I don't really want to go with anyone"

"Oh, em hay Fio" a soft voice said. I turned round to see Finn.

"Where on earth have you been?" I said waggling my index finger in my face.

"As well as Marshall"

"Um well... em... me and Marshall were of seeing... relatives?" I just looked at him with an unsure look.

"... ok" I said awkwardly.

"You going to the masquerade?" He asked.

"Yup" Cake and I both said in chorus.

"Haha good so am I" he smiled.

"Is Marshall?" I asked.

"What? No"

"Good" I said feeling sad and happy, but I put on a happy face.

"Who are you going with?" He asked.

"Well know one..." we both stared at each other awkwardly.

"Would you like to go with me... But like just as buds of course" he said holding out his hand.

"Yip" I put on a cheesy grin and shook his hand. Then he walked away.

"What happened to I don't want a date?" Cake laughed.

"Did I just get friend zoned?" I said turning to Cake.

"No way, he toats likes you babe"

"Really?"

"Trust me I can tell" she smirked.

**don't worry guys this chapter doesn't mean that Fionna's fate is sealed to Finn so don't be hating, please tell me if it should be Finn or Marshall that would make it easier to please you guys xxxx**

**-strawberrydrop25**


	9. Chapter 7

"I really don't want to get my blood taken" I moaned to BMO

"I do" she said bobbing up and down.

"why?" I said looking at her confused.

"to be honest, I don't really know" she said.

"ugh" I sighed.

"any volunteers for a demonstration?" the teacher asked.

"oh me, me me me me me" BMO shouted jumping up and running to the front of the class.

"ok then... just sit down in this chair"

"ok" she said plunking down on the chair.

"don't tense up and it will be fine" he said softly.

"k" BMO said smiling. I suddenly started to feel sick as the red liquid started to fill the syringe.

"I'M LEAVING!" I shouted running off.

"FIONNA?" I heard the teacher shout from behind me. Suddenly my legs gave way and I fell over, I fell into something soft. I looked up.

"Marshall?" I said dazed.

"Fionna" He said concerned. Suddenly I was whisked off my feet as Marshall picked me up bridal stile.

"don't try take advantage of me Marshall Lee Abideer just because I'm, like drunk or whatever." I said.

"now why would I do that?" he said looking down at me.

"I'm taking you to the nurse" he said softly.

"just take me home" I said yawning.

"I don't have my car with me" he said.

"neither do I" I said.

"I'll just carry you" he smirked.

"wipe that smirk off your face mister, this doesn't change anything"

"haha" he chuckled.

"just go to sleep or something" he grinned.

"F**k you Marshall" I smiled, snuggling into his shirt, taking in his strawberry sent.

**New Flashback.**

"Finn your doing it wrong" I said reaching out to the structure of the volcano, I touched his hand slightly and springed my hand back blushing. I took the paint brush from his hand.

"like this" I said softly stroking the structure lightly with the brown dipped paint brush.

"ok Mrs smarty pants" he smiled taking the brush back and painting it, doing it wrong again.

"I give up" I laughed standing up.

Me and Finn where working on a project for geography at his house. For some reason he didn't make it feel awkward and it was good because there seemed to be no sight of Marshall being pervy.

"your house it so frickin big" I said spinning around in the middle of the room sticking my arms out.

"I guess" he said concentrating on painting.

"Fio since I'm so bad at this, can you do it?" he moaned.

"where are your parents?" I said ignoring his question, whilst flopping down on the couch feeling dizzy.

He paused for a minute.

"dead" he sighed, continuing to paint.

"oh, I'm sorry Finn" I said getting up and wrapping my arms round him, giving him a back hug.

"it's ok, they died a long... long time ago, but thanks for the concern. Suddenly my phone rang.

"crap, that's probably my aunt" I said letting go of him and answering my phone.

"I'm just coming Simone" I sighed grabbing my jacket and putting it on, swapping hands.

"you better be" she said.

"bye"

"bye" she said hanging up.

"bye Finn" I said, suddenly he was already in front of me giving me a bear hug.

"bye Fio" He said, I looked up at him, our sparkling eyes meeting. I could feel the distance between our lips closing.

*Click* suddenly the door swung open, me and Finn instantly jumped apart.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything" he smirked.

"bye Finn" I smiled at him walking to the door. Marshall caught my arm and just stared at me with... indescribable eyes, like he was trying to tell me something. His eyes where soft and soothing. I tried to struggle from his iron grip.

"Marshall" Finn said harshly. I saw his eyes go hard, his head cranked round to look at Finn and he let me go.

"bye Marshall" I whispered. Then I left slamming the door behind me.

**End of Flashback.**

It had all came clear to me. I thought as I sprawled across my bed, stuffing my face into the pillow.

And when I say It's all coming clear, I don't mean about who I love that one is far from figuring out... I'm talking about who they are.

No parents, they died a "long... long time ago" weird or what?

Always smirking or answering when I think about certain things.

I swore that I saw Marshall cut his hand on that locker.

Marshall just happened not to be there when we were getting our blood taken.

No way... ugh, I don't know. I thought getting up and passing about my room.

But if it was true, it would explain everything about my parents. The thought killed me, my blood went cold. If my assumption is true, then that means I'm not crazy.

There was only one way to find out.

I snuck down my stairs and grabbed my keys sneaking past Simone.

I quickly revved up my engine and drove to Finn and Marshall's place.

I started to slow down as I entered their castle's drive way. I stopped the car just in front of the door. I got out slowly, starting to regret my decision. God he is going to think I'm crazy. I started to jog up to his door to get it over with.

I grabbed the chapper and pulled it up holding it. I took a deep breath and wacked it back down against the door.

My heart started to race. I decided to retreat, but suddenly I heard the knob and the door opened. I turned round to face him, trying not to think about the... thing.

"Fionna?"

"Finn" I said breathing heavily.

"what's wrong?" he said trying to read me.

"come one in-"

"no I'll stay here"

"Fionna? What's up with you, your acting weird" he said placing a hand on my shoulder. I tensed up.

"I know" I said flatly.

"what are you talking about?"

"I know what you are" I said. He slowly took his arm off my shoulder. His face went blank.

"you know what?" he said with a harsh tone in his voice, I stepped back a bit.

" that you are a.." I hesitated.

"Vampire" he said completing my sentence.

**Boom yip I'm leaving it there, Mwuahahahahaha I'm so evil. It was actually a tie about who she would be with lol. So keep voting guys. I hope you enjoyed! Xxx**

**-strawberrydrop25**


	10. Chapter 8

_Last time on Secrets..._

I started to slow down as I entered their castle's drive way. I stopped the car just in front of the door. I got out slowly, starting to regret my decision. God he is going to think I'm crazy. I started to jog up to his door to get it over with.

I grabbed the chapper and pulled it up holding it. I took a deep breath and wacked it back down against the door.

My heart started to race. I decided to retreat, but suddenly I heard the knob and the door opened. I turned round to face him, trying not to think about the... thing.

"Fionna?"

"Finn" I said breathing heavily.

"what's wrong?" he said trying to read me.

"come one in-"

"no I'll stay here"

"Fionna? What's up with you, your acting weird" he said placing a hand on my shoulder. I tensed up.

"I know" I said flatly.

"what are you talking about?"

"I know what you are" I said. He slowly took his arm off my shoulder. His face went blank.

"you know what?" he said with a harsh tone in his voice, I stepped back a bit.

" that you are a.." I hesitated.

"Vampire" he said completing my sentence.

_Now..._

I felt my limbs freeze, I tried to run from the car but I was in too much shock. I felt a cold tear run down my cheek, so I wasn't crazy after all.

"Fionna" he muttered slowly rising his hand to my shoulder, suddenly my senses kicked in I quickly it his hand out of the way and ran for the car.

Suddenly he was in front of me. I started to stutter.

"how- how- did- you?"

"Fionna just calm down" he said grabbing my shoulders.

"NO, DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed as I wriggled out of his grip and ran to the car, quickly starting the engine.

Then he was at the front of my car trying to stop me from driving forward.

"FINN GO AAWAY!" he didn't budge a bit, so I revved forward ramming in to him hard.

"AH" I yelped as I hit him, then I drove off.

**I'm leaving it again, I know it's really REALLY short, but I did that just to annoy you guys because I'm such a nice person. I hope you enjoyed this snippet. Love you guys xxx**

**-strawberrydrop25**


	11. author note

Sorry guys I didn't realize how messed up the writing was in that chapter so I'm going to take it down, fix it, then put it back up. I'm so so sorry xxx -strawberrydrop25 


	12. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm back. I think the story is edging towards a Fiolee, personally I like Fiolee but a few people want [Fionna+Finn] I don't know what the couple name for them too is. I really don't want to loos readers because I chose Finn and not Marshall or if I chose Marshall not Finn. But if I do choose one and it isn't the one you wanted me to pick, just wait the pairings can always change. Enjoy! Xx**

**Narrators POV**

Fionna bolted from her car into the house and up the stairs. Simone was in her bed so she didn't hear her. She started pacing around her room. It was true everything she say was true the question was, was it Finn that killed her parents? What was she going to do tomorrow? Would she be safe? To many questions where filling Fionna's head, she couldn't take it.

Suddenly she had a weird feeling.

**Fionna POV**

Suddenly I felt a weird presence; I turned round to see Finn standing in my room. I darted for the door but he slammed it shut hanging over me as I clutched the handle digging my head into the door, scrunching my eyes shut.

"Fionna" he said softly. I didn't say anything; I had never felt so much fear in my life I felt helpless like he could just simply snap me into two.

"Fionna" he said stronger. I turned round slowly still clutching the door, as if I was trying to hide in the wood.

"Finn... please-please leave" I stuttered. He leaned in closer. I whined scrunching my eyes again.

"Not until you listen to me" "Fionna I would never, ever hurt you" he said calmingly. I opened my eyes slightly.

" and Marshall?"

He sighed "Fionna I advise you stay away from him, he's dangerous. I feed on animals, but he- he feeds on humans."

"my parents is it true?" I said. He just looked at me. I stood up a bit straighter, loosening my grip on the door. "My parents, Finn" he kept staring at me. I gripped the door again staring at the knob, willing it to pop open.

"Fio- I- I-"

"please leave" I said my voice wobbling.

"Fionna just listen to me-"

"leave Finn!" I cried. He sighed and let the door go, I quickly turned to the door to open it, suddenly there was a cold wind that sent shivers through my body, I swiveled round to look at where he once stood.

He was gone.

**At school Fionna POV- The of the masquerade**

I just stared at where Marshall would usually sit in biology. I still felt scarred, everything I believed in just, changed. Everything I look at now is in a different perspective, anyone around me could be another... vampire. Of course I wanted to tell Cake but I-I just couldn't.

"Class dismissed" The teacher said snapping me back into reality, it was last period and it was time to get ready for the masquerade, obviously I didn't have a date anymore. but I had a feeling that Cake was going to hook me up with Gumball.

I ran out to the school car park where Cake was waiting for me, she was on her phone, her lovely fudgy hair blowing in the wind. She was wearing her usual white peter pan top with a pink collar and Pastel pink jeans with white _Doc. Martins_.

"HEY FI" she shouted and waved as I got closer to her.

"hey Cake" I sighed as I slumped into her car. She walked round to the other side and hopped in her mini.

"are you still mad at Finn for coming out sick?" she asked

"yeah something like that" I mumbled

Once she stopped the car in front of my house I decided that I was going to tell her something.

I turned to her "did I ever tell you how I met Finn?" I asked. She swiveled her head round to me.

"no, no you haven't" she smiled.

"Cake, I was being chased by these guys and he saved me, like he just popped out of nowhere and saved me" I said. Cake just stared at me.

"and when where you planning on telling me this?"

"just now" I giggled.

"my god Fionna-"

"oh, I better go and get ready" I said hoping out of the baby pink mini. "oh and I got a new car" I smiled running up to my door.

"Fionna?"

"see ya later Cake" I said waving and skipping through my door and slamming it behind me. I didn't want to speek about that subject anymore I just had to get that part out of my system.

I lay about a bit playing games on my BMO 300 you can guess where Brogan got her name from. I was cutting my time short.

"hun, shouldn't you be getting dressed up for the masquerade?" she said leaning on the kitchen door.

"what? Oh yeah" I sighed clicking the tv off and getting off the couch.

I quickly ran up the stairs and looked at the clothes that I had laid out. I quickly popped them on. I heard a sharp nock on the door.

"can I come in?" she said

"oh, yeah sure" I answered. She came in and just stared and me, then she giggled and hopped up to me.

"you look fab" she said holding my shoulders and turning me to the mirror.

"I don't no if I can wear this" I sighed.

"oh hun, you are a strong woman wear your fears away" she smiled crookedly.

"yeah... I guess"

"now lets fab you up even more" she giggled.

Once she was all done "fabing" me up I stared at myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a dark blue strapless cocktail dress with black lace covering over it, I was wearing black heals with a blue bow on them and in my hand I held a black lace mask with a blue silk rim.

"I like you hair up" she said poking at the high messy bun.

" I don't think I feel comfortable wearing heels, I mean I'm fine with short I wear a Minnie skirt everyday (most of the time) but wearing heels makes my legs look longer" I moaned.

"hun that's the point, trust me I would know" she smiled.

_Sure you would _I thought

"I don't feel right with makeup either" I sighed.

"babe eye makeup works for you so... JUST WORK IT" she squeaked. "the black really outlines the blue in your eyes" she smirked. Then she gently slid the mask over my head, careful not to ruin my already messy bun. I liked messy though, and supposedly it's the stile.

I stood at the door of my car.

"are you sure you don't want a lift?" she asked.

"no I'll just drive there, I don't think that I'll be drinking anyway" I smiled then hopped into my blue Minnie leaving the door open as I talked to her.

"ok sweetie, if you change your mind just give me a ring" she said.

"ok Simone bye bye" I said waving my hand as I shut the door.

"bye hun" she said muffled by the engine.

I quickly stepped on it and drove off.

I saw cake standing by Mono's car as I entered the car park.

I hopped out my car and speed walked up to her.

"oh Fi lets go lets go, the night awaits us, we still have to have a talk tomorrow though" she squeaked dragging me into the room and up to the punch table. She finally took a proper look at me. Wow Fi you look amazeballs" she laughed.

"so do you Cake" I smiled. She was wearing a white silk one strap cocktail dress that had a light pink ribbon going round it and she wore a white mask that had a bit of pink ribbon hanging from it.

"I would barley recognise you if it wasn't for your adorbs li'l voice" she grinned.

"thanks, I guess?" I said confused.

"but seriously you look amazing I'm liking the girly look" she laughed.

**I know that we are upside down****  
****So hold your tongue and hear me out****  
****I know that we were made to break****  
****So what I don't mind.**

"oh my glob, oh my glob I love this song." She yelled dragging me onto the dance floor to join with the other jumping students.

**You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds****  
****Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes****  
****I know that we were made to break****  
****So what, I don't mind.****  
**

Everyone was jumping about like crazy so, I did to. It felt great everyone was screaming out the lyrics and jumping around. Someone walked past with a tray of cocktail glasses and quickly grabbed it and downed it.

**Are you gonna stay the night  
Are you gonna stay the night  
Oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?**

**Are you gonna stay the night  
Doesn't mean we're bound for life  
So oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?**

**[beat break]**

Once the base dropped everyone just went mental.

**Are you gonna stay the night  
Doesn't mean we're bound for life  
So oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night.**

**I am a fire, you're gasoline, come pour yourself all over me  
We'll let this place go down in flames only one more time  
You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds  
Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes  
I know that we were made to break  
So what? I don't mind.**

**Are you gonna stay the night  
Are you gonna stay the night  
Oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?**

**Are you gonna stay the night  
Doesn't mean we're bound for life  
So oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night  
Night night night night night...**

**[beat break]**

**ARE YOU GONNA STAY THE NIGHT**

**[beat break]**

**Are you gonna stay the night (when we get burned)  
Doesn't mean we're bound for life (we never learn)  
So oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night**

Once the song had finished I had, had one or two drink but I wasn't much of a light weight. Unlike cake she was steaming by the end of the song so I got Mono to sit with her.

Then I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder just as a slow song started. It kind of happened in slow motion like a movie.

Marshall. I felt my muscles tense. I quickly looked over to Cake trying to telepathically scream at her for help. I turned back to Marshall as he took my hand and kissed it. He looked back up at me.

"and who might you be?" he asked. He didn't recognise me, thank god. I just smirked and him trying to play along with it.

"would you like to dance" he smiled. I nodded as he took me back to the dance floor and we started to waltz.

**Say something I'm giving up on you.**

**I'll be the one if you want me to.**

**Anywhere I would have followed you.**

**Say something I'm giving up on you**

"don't play dumb" he whispered in my ear as we waltzed. I pulled my head back to look at him with a confused face.

"I know that you know who I am little lady" he had a smirk on his face that sent shivers down my spine, it was a kind of smirk that made you think that you where never going to see the light of day.

"What are you talking about?" I said over the music.

"Fionna?.. oh yeah I totally knew it was you" he said softly.

"I didn't aspect to see you here and what the heck where you going on about" I said leaning my chin on his shoulder.

"nothing, just trying to spook you" He smiled half- heartedly.

"I know what you're talking about Marshall" I whispered in his ear.

"what do you mean you know?" he said.

"I know what you and Finn... are" I said softly. I felt him tense. I got scared and tired to pull away but he brought me back into the waltz again.

"did Finn tell you" he muttered through his teeth.

"Marshall please your scaring me" I whined softly.

"I'm sorry Fi" he said softly.

"for what?"

"just in general for being a dick"

"yeah a dick vampire" I giggled. I felt him tense again, which made me tense.

"are you scared Fionna" he said blankly.

"no, I'm only scared of the fact that creatures like you exist"

"Fi you should be scared" he said darkly. I pulled away slightly to look at his face.

"Finn told me about you, and your... diet"

"and what did he say" H e said, his brows crossing.

I gulped "that your drink... human blood" I whispered.

"so?" he said motionless.

"I think I should leave" I said pulling away.

"Fi, just don't leave" he said grabbing my wrist. It was silent for a moment as the song came to an end.

**Say something I'm giving up on you****  
****Say something I'm giving up on you****  
****Say something...**


End file.
